Love Is Always Surrounding Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Three couples enjoy Valentine's Day at the Grant Mansion. Done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Danielle and Evelyn, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Huntress and The Question belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **Love Is Always Surrounding Us**

Kuphulu hugged Rachel. "Have a good time, sis," he said to her.

"I will," she said. "You and Danielle have fun too. Also, I was told Huntress, The Question, Ratchet, and Evelyn are coming over too?"

"Yes," he said, now looking at a small wrapped box in his hand. "Do…Do you think Danielle will like it?"

Rachel smiled. "Kuphulu, she'll love it," she said, knowing he had gotten Danielle a beautiful necklace for Valentine's Day. "Because it's from you, her knight in shining armor. Or should I say, knight in wrapped-up armor?"

"Hey now," he said without heat, knowing she was only teasing and she giggled when he tickled her sides briefly in retaliation.

"But seriously, yes, she'll love it," Rachel said reassuringly as she saw Rook pull up. "Rook's here."

Kuphulu nodded and watched her head out, seeing Rook get out of his Truk and Rachel ran up to him happily. The Revonnahgander caught her and gently spun her around, smiling as she giggled and they kissed before Rook set Rachel down and led her to the passenger side of the Proto-Truk and opened the door for her. Rachel curtsied with a smile and climbed up into the truck before Rook climbed up in the driver's side and began driving away from the Mansion to take Rachel out on their date for Valentine's Day.

A few moments later, Ratchet, Evelyn, Danielle, The Question, and Huntress arrived and were a bit surprised to see only Kuphulu at the Mansion. "Everyone headed out for the holiday?" Huntress asked.

"Most everyone did, yeah," Kuphulu said. "Some of the other aliens took the kids to the amusement part in the next city over, so we basically have the Mansion to ourselves."

"Good," said Danielle, giving him a wink. "So, should we head for the bedroom, honey?"

He froze and began stuttering at her suggestion, making the other two couples laugh in amusement. "Kuphulu, she's only kidding," said Ratchet.

Seeing Danielle was laughing, Kuphulu regained his composure and suddenly smirked. "That's actually not a bad idea," he said and grabbed Danielle, placing her over his shoulder and using one arm to keep her in place as he quickly moved upstairs with Danielle laughing and trying to squirm away.

Evelyn chuckled. "Reminds me of how we were when we were younger, Ratchet," she said.

The Autobot was in his Anodite form and he smiled at her. "I believe we are the same way even today, my love," he said.

Question and Huntress sneaked away, going to the roof of the Grant Mansion. "Don't you think you should check on Danielle?" Huntress asked her love.

He shook his head. "She'll be fine," he said. "Kuphulu is mischievous, but he's equally respectful of Danielle. He's probably just tickling her right now. Either that, or they're both in a tickle fight or just kissing and cuddling."

"Mmm. I like that last part," she said, moving closer to him and snuggling into him. Question hugged her as he leaned back against one of the chimneys of the Mansion, bringing out a rose he had hidden in his jacket and presenting it to her. Huntress smiled as she accepted the purple rose and kissed him deeply. Despite not having a face, he still kissed her back and they cuddled, enjoying the warm breeze as Huntress suddenly found a box of chocolates hidden in her love's coat and they both began enjoying them too.

* * *

Ratchet and Evelyn were in the living room, enjoying some chocolates and sparkling juice. They cuddled on the couch and Evelyn sighed happily. "When was the last time we had a day with just you and me?" She asked.

"Too long ago, my love," said Ratchet.

She held his face in her hands. "I know you've been busy with work," she said gently.

"But I should make more time for you, Evelyn," he said, holding her closer to him.

Smiling, she kissed him and he returned the kiss, holding her even closer as she wrapped her arms about his neck as the kiss deepened.

In Kuphulu's bedroom, Question hadn't been off the mark when he said Danielle and Kuphulu were in a tickle fight, or rather, Kuphulu was tickling Danielle to pieces and his fiancée was trying to tickle him back, but that was proving tough.

"Kuphulu! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Danielle laughed as he playfully tickled her sides.

"Why, my dear, isn't this what you had in mind earlier?" Kuphulu said teasingly, but also in a gentle tone of voice to show that he was only messing around with her.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and knocked him slightly off balance, but that was all she needed to flip them over so that she was pinning him down so that she could tickle him.

To her surprise, he didn't really struggle much, but he did squirm when she tickled his sides and stomach, making him roar with laughter before Danielle showed him mercy and leaned her head down to kiss her fiancée, who returned the kiss before they began cuddling and Kuphulu pulled out the small, wrapped box, handing it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Danielle," he said lovingly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kuphulu," she said as she opened the box and gasped at the beautiful necklace inside it and she put it on.

"Do you like it?" He asked, although her reaction said she did.

"Yes," she said, kissing him again.

It was a wonderful day for all three couples with kisses, cuddles, chocolates, and speaking sweetly to each other as love surrounded them, making the three couples fall more in love.

It was certainly a Valentine's Day to remember forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
